Diary For Donghae
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Kisah perjalanan pena seorang Lee Donghae dalam menemukan cinta sejatinya . Cinta sejati yang hanya semu dimata orang lain , namun sangat nyata bagi hidupnya . Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae . Namja tampan yang tak mengerti apa artinya sebuah kata Cinta ! Namun satu yang ia tahu , ia akan membuat Donghae tersenyum ! EUNHAE ! HYUK!SEME
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Diary For Donghae ( twoshoot )

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Leeteuk

Main Pair : EunHae ! Hae!Uke , Hyuk!Seme

Genre : Sad/hurt, Romance , boyxboy

Rated : K

Sumarry : Kisah perjalanan pena seorang Lee Donghae dalam menemukan cinta sejatinya . Cinta sejati yang hanya semu dimata orang lain , namun sangat nyata bagi hidupnya . Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae . Namja tampan yang tak mengerti apa artinya sebuah kata Cinta ! Namun satu yang ia tahu , ia akan membuat Donghae tersenyum !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Langit yang bewarna biru damai , perlahan tergantikan oleh warna lain . Warna jingga bercampur dengan warna kemerah-merahan kini tengah menyelimuti langit sore di Kota Seoul . Angin berhembus cukup kencang , menerpa rambut brunette namja yang sedang duduk dibangku taman . Dia duduk sendiri ditaman . Taman yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bungan indah bewarna-warni . Dia tersenyum , saat ia membaca tulisan di sebuah buku diary milik kekasihnya .

Wajahnya sangat manis, dengan mata bulat kecil . Saat ia tersenyum , lengkungan bulan sabit terlihat dimatanya . Senyumnya pun membuat siapa saja terenyuh untuk terus menatapnya . Bibirnya tipis dan juga bewarna pink muda .

' _Donghae Chagiiie , kau sedang apa sekarang ? kau sudah makan ? apa kau sekarang berada di taman ?'_

" _aku sedang berada ditaman Bummiie_, " ucapnya sambil menuliskan kata-kata itu di buku diary kekasihnya .

" _Aku tak nafsu makan Bummiie_ ",

Dia melanjutkan tulisannya . Senyum yang tadi terkembang begitu indah di wajah manisnya kini berganti oleh butiran-butiran krystal bening yang keluar begitu saja dari matanya .

" aku merindukanmu Bumiie ", Dia menutup buku Diary milik Kibum ,kekasihnya . Dia dekap buku diary itu dengan sangat erat , menyiratkan sebuah ungkapan bahwa ia teramat sangat merindukan pemilik Diary ini .

" kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak datang juga Bumiie , " gumamnya pelan . Dia memandang jauh ke atas langit .

Dari mentari pagi menyapanya hingga kini ribuan bintang menemaninya , ia tak beranjak dari taman itu .

Dia memejamkan matanya . Mengingat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang hampir tiga bulan tak ditemuinya . Sebuah janji yang membuatnya terus untuk tetap diam di taman ini .

Janji Kibum untuk menemuinya di taman yang penuh kenangan manis .

Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu , tempat yang di jadikan Kibum untuk mengutarakan persaannya . Tempat dimana Donghae kini selalu menghabiskan waktunya .

Donghae menangis pilu ditemani semilir angin malam yang cukup dingin .

Seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya , memandang iba pada Donghae yang kini terus saja menangis .

Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Donghae . Dia menjatuhkan air matanya saat melihat Donghae memilih menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya .

Menahan emosinya . Amarahnya . Dan juga lukannya .

" Hae, kajja kita pulang , hari sudah gelap ",

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya saat seseorang mengusap lembut pundaknya .

" Nanti Hyung , " ucapnya pelan dan serak . Ia pun mengarahkan tatapannya ke buku Diary , " Aku tak mau membuat Kibumi sedih , aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya disini ",

Leeteuk , Hyung kandung Donghae tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya . Dia memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang .

Donghae tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya , " tapi kenapa sampai saat ini Kibumii tak datang ya ?", ucapnya lirih .

Leeteuk sekarang duduk disamping Donghae . Ia genggam erat tangan Donghae . Begitu dingin dan terasa sangat tak bertenaga . Tentu saja , hampir seminggu Donghae tak menyentuh makanannya . Hanya segelas air putih yang ia konsumsi setiap hari .

Leeteuk memandangi wajah manis Donghae yang sangat pucat , " Hae dengarkan Hyung ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya .

Leeteuk tak tega melihat raut wajah Donghae seperti ini . Ini bukan Donghae yang ia kenal , Dongsaengnya tak seperti ini dulu . Wajah Donghae memang masih manis , namun tak bisa dipungkiri . Terlihat jelas bahwa dari wajahnya Donghae sangat terluka . Tatapan hangat Donghae dulu pun hilang , tergantikan tatapan kosong . Hampa .

Leeteuk menahan tangisnya , " Bumiie sudah meninggal Hae , sudah meninggal ", ucap lirih Leeteuk . Donghae yang mendengar itupun menangis , namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum . Hal itu membuat Leeteuk prihatin melihatnya .

" Aniya Hyung , Bumiie masih hidup , dia pasti kesini , pasti ", yakin Donghae . Donghae pun kembali membuka Diary nya .

Dia tersenyum saat ia menuliskan kata-kata di barisan kosong di buku Diary .

" _Bummie , kata Teuki Hyung kau sudah meninggal , hahaha , itu tak mungkin kan ? aku tahu kau sedang berada dalam perjalanan ke sini ."_

Tak ada yang bisa Leeteuk lakukan , inilah rutinitasnya tiga bulan belakangan ini . Menemani Donghae setiap harinya ditaman . Untung saja , dia seorang Direktur . Jadi apapun yang ia lakukan , tak ada yang masalah dengan itu .

Kibum , Kim Kibum .

Kekasih Donghae .Mereka menjalani hubungan sepasang kekasih mulai menginjakkan kakinya dibangku SMP . Hubungan mereka selalu berjalan dengan kebahagiaan . Mereka saling mencintai , menyayangi dan mengasihi . Hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi .

Saat merayakan kelulusannya sebagai murid SMA , mereka memutuskan untuk liburan ke Pulau Jeju . Tapi, apa yang terjadi ?

Pada malam itu , Kibum berencana untuk menghampiri Donghae sebelum ke esokan harinya mereka pergi berlibur .

Kibum memintanya untuk menunggu dirinya disebuah taman . Taman yang sangat beharga bagi mereka berdua .

Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya . Didepan mata kepala Donghae , dia melihat Kibumnya tertabrak sebuah truck yang melaju dengan sangat kencang . Kibumnya tak melihat jalan , karna Kibumnya saat itu tengah berusaha mengejar cincin yang terjatuh dari genggamannya . Cincin , yang akan ia isyaratkan sebagai pengikat cinta mereka . Cincin yang telah dinanti-nanti Donghae sejak lama . Cincin yang membuat Kibum meninggal dihadapannya .

Sejak kejadian itu , Donghae si periang , yang selalu ceria dan menebarkan kebahagian disekelilingnya berubah .

Donghae menjadi sosok yang pendiam , dia akan menunjukkan ekspresi jika melihat diary milik kekasihnya itu . Diary yang ia temukan tak sengaja didalam kamar milik Kibum . Dia selalu pergi kemanapun tanpa meninggalkan buku Diary itu .

Hanya buku itulah yang bisa membuatnya bertahan , tapi seperti batu . Diam dan mendengarkan . Leeteuk pernah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan buku Diary itu . Karena menurutnya , buku Diary itu membuat Donghae terus memikirkan Kibum yang nyata-nyatanya sudah meninggal tiga bulan lalu .

Donghae sangat marah saat mengetahuinya . Rangkaian kata yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae membuat Leeteuk tak berani lagi melakukannya .

' Saat Hyung menghilangkan Diary ini , aku pastikan Hyung tak akan pernah melihatku lagi '

Sosok Kibum sangatlah berarti untuknya , kibum yang selalu ada untuknya 24 jam . Kibum yang selalu mendengarkan saat ia mengeluh , menenangkan dirinya saat ia menangis , memahami saat dirinya marah .

Kibum adalah segalanya , Kibum adalah jiwanya . Tapi setelah Kibum pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya , dia merasakan bahwa separuh jiwanya telah ikut mati .

Tapi dia memaksa untuk menutup mata dan telinganya . Dia sengaja melupakan bahwa Kibumnya telah tiada . Baginya Kibum akan selalu hidup bersamanya . Selamanya .

.

' _Tidurlah Chagii, ini sudah malam , Saranghaeyo '_

Donghae terlelap saat dirinya membaca kalimat yang tertulis di Diary itu . Donghae tertidur begitu pulasnya dalam dekpan sang Hyung .

Leeteuk mengelus lembut pipi Donghae , air matanya kembali turun . Sakit hatinya saat melihat orang yang ia cintai seakan hidup tanpa nyawa .

" Kibum , kenapa kau meninggalkannya begitu cepat , hhiikks, aku tak sanggup Kibum , aku tak sanggup ", lirih Leeteuk .

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dentuman keras alunan music membuat namja tampan itu semakin lincah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya diatas panggung . Sorak sorai dan tepukan riuh para penonton membahana saat namja itu selesai menunjukkan bakatnya .

" wooow , itu keren Hyung !", ucap namja berparas tampan , sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak seseorang yang kini tengan tersenyum sangat lebar .

" hahah, tentu , LEE HYUKJAE ", ucapnya bangga disela-sela tawanya .

" oh iya , besok ikut aku jogging tidak Kyu ?", Tanya Hyukjae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk kepada sahabat dekatnya , Cho Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menggeleng , " kau sajalah , aku besok ada kencan , " , Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengarnya .

" makanya Hyung , cari kekasih sana , umur Hyung , umur ", Kyuhyun dengan sukses mendapat deathglare gratis dari Eunhyuk .

" hahahahah"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk akan memukul kepala Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun sudah berlari meninggalkannya . Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil .

" Cinta ? Cinta ?", ia pun merubah ekspresi wajahnya saat menyebutkan kata cinta . Ada apa memangnya ?

Lee Hyukjae , namja tampan yang mempunyai segalanya . Di umurnya yang hampir menginjak 23 tahun , seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta . Baginya , cinta itu omong kosong . Cinta hanya membuat sakit hati, terluka , menangis lalu bunuh diri . Cinta itu menurutnya seperti mawar , indah jika diperhatikan , namun jika disentuh akan membuat luka kecil yang sangat memilukan .

**.**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Donghae yang tengah duduk dibangku taman . Seperti biasa , Donghae selalu berusaha menunggu kekasihnya datang .

" Hae ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya saat Leeteuk memanggilnya . Leeteuk harus menahan tangisnya kali ini . Donghae memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong . Perih hati Leeteuk melihatnya .

Dia mengecup kening Donghae , " mianhaeyo Hyung tak bisa menemanimu hari ini , Hyung ada janji dengan client , tapi Hyung janji kalau sudah selesai Hyung kesini ", Donghae hanya mengangguk menjawabnya .

Sebenarnya iatak tega meninggalkan Donghae sendirian begitu saja . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi , tak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk menjaga Donghae . Mereka hanya hidup berdua . Orangtua mereka sudah lama meninggal .

Donghae membuka diary milik Kibum , terus dibuka halaman – halaman berikutnya . Dia tersenyum membacanya . Senyum kepedihan dan kesedihan . Miris jika melihatnya .

" _Chagii, mianhaeyo aku tak datang kemarin , mianhaeyo , jeongmal mianhaeyo "_

Diapun menuliskan kata-katanya di bawah tulisan milik kekasihnya .

" _tak apa Bummiie , bukankah masih ada hari ini dan seterusnya ? aku masih menunggumu "_

Satu tetes air mata lolos begitu saja . Membasahi pipi mulus miliknya . Tak ada suara yang keluar, air matapun cukup mewakilkan semuanya .

Dia tersenyum ditengah air mata yang terus saja mengalir .

" _Chagiii, kau mau menikah denganku eoh ?tapi kau harus janji , kau selalu setia menungguku hm "_

Donghae mengangguk mantap , " Ne, Bumiie , Ne ", ucapnya .

" _aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga aku mati "_

Donghae menutup buku Diarynya . Mencoba mengingat masa-masa indah yang pernah ia lalui bersama Kibumnya .

Saat mereka pergi ke taman, saat mereka makan bersama , melakukan segala sesuatu bersama . Masih teringat jelas dimemory ingatan Donghae . Kibum mengutarakan perasaanya di tengah hujan , Kibum menciumnya untuk yang pertama kali dihidupnya , Kibum yang merawatnya saat dia sakit , Kibum yang selalu setia mendampingi hidupnya disaat ia kesepian .

" Bumiie, aku merindukanmu , jeongmal bogoshipo "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Terlihat namja tampan tengah berlari – lari kecil mengitari sebuah taman yang tak terlalu luas . Udara pagi membuatnya kembali bersemangat . Menjadi artis cukup melelahkan pikirnya .

Dia tak perlu menutupi jati dirinya , toh tak ada orang disini . Inilah alasannya untuk memutuskan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman sunyi namun indah .

Dia terus berlari , tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sesosok namja tengah duduk sendirian dibangku taman . Sepagi ini ? jam 06.00 ?

Eunhyuk yang penasaran pun berlari kecil menghampirinya . Eunhyuk terkejut melihatnya . Namja itu sedang menangis sambil mendekap buku .

" Haii, sendirian eoh ", sapanya lembut . Ia pun kini duduk disamping namja itu .

" dingin ya ?", tanyanya saat namja itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya . Eunhyuk sedikit heran , apa orang ini tak merasa kedinginannya .

Hanya terbalutkan sepasang piyama berkain sutera . Sangat tipis , hingga tubuh namja itupun dengan jelas dapat dilihat Eunhyuk .

Tergoda ? Tentu tidak .

" Haii "

Namja itu terkejut saat Eunhyuk menyentuh pahanya , untuk sekedar menyadarkan bahwa ada orang disampingnya .

Namja itu , Lee Donghae . Memandang tajam kea rah Eunhyuk . Apa aku salah ? pikir Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk menggaruk dagunya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal . Dia pandangi wajah Donghae lekat – lekat .

Manis , tapi pucat , apa dia sakit ? pikirnya lagi .

" kau sedang apa ?", Tanya Eunhyuk lembut . Tak mungkin kan ia lari pagi menggunakan piyama ?

Donghae masih tak merubah tatapannya dan semakin mempererat dekapan pada bukunya . Seakan ia takut Eunhyuk mengambil buku itu dari pelukannya .

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya ,kenapa dirinya seperti seorang penjahat disini ya ? apa tampangnya tampang penjahat ?

" kau sedang apa ?", Tanya Eunhyuk sekali lagi .

Donghae hanya diam , lalu membuang wajahnya kea rah lain . Sepertinya Donghae tak tahu siapa Eunhyuk .

" aku sedang menunggu Kibumii ", ucapnya pelan . Dapat Eunhyuk lihat Donghae menjatuhkan air mata . Entah kenapa saat ia melihat Donghae menanagis , hatinya pun terasa ikut menangis .

" Kibumiie ?"

Menunggu seseorang di pagi buta kah ? Ini orang sudah gila ya ?

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya saat Donghae menuliskan kata-katanya pada diary itu .

Cukup terlihat jelas , tulisan apa yang dituliskan oleh namja itu .

" _Bumiie, aku kedinginan saat ini , apa kau juga kedinginan saat ini eoh ?"_

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya , ia pandangi wajah Donghae sekali lagi . Ada yang aneh , pikirnya .

" hey kau mau kemana ?", teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae berlari . Tapi bukan Donghae kalau ia berbalik dan menjawabnya .

Eunhyuk memadangi Donghae hingga bayangan nya tak terlihat lagi , lalu matanya menangkap suatu benda di samping duduknya .

" Kibum's Diary ", gumamnya pelan saat ia membaca tulisan dicoer depan buku itu .

Ia pun memberanikan diri membuka perlahan buku itu . Ini bukan Eunhyuk , biasanya ia tak pernah mau tahu apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya . Tapi kali ini ?

Eunhyuk berusaha diam , membaca setiap kata yang tertuliskan di lembaran kertas itu .

" _ahhh, aku lega , akhirnya aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku . Diterima pula ! Thanks to God, "_

" _First Kiss ! "_

" _Donghae, saranghaeyo "_

" _Would yo marry me ?"_

" namanya Donghae dan mereka mau menikah ", ucapnya .

Eunhyuk terus membuka halaman buku itu . Sedikit aneh memang, saat ia membaca tulisan itu . Ada dua gaya penulisan . Yang ia yakini itu bukan hanya Kibum saja yang menulis .

Hingga matanya membulat saat membaca halaman akhir buku itu .

" _Dia meninggal , tepat di depan mataku , ia pergi untuk selama-selamanya , meninggalkanku sendiri disini , di taman ini ._

_Bumiie , apa ini hanya lelucon Tuhan ? Kau masih hidupkan ? Kejadian itu pasti hanya mimpi burukku ! AKU YAKIN ITU !_

_Cepatlah datang , aku sudah merasa bosan bila setiap hari harus terus menunggumu , tapi kau tak datang juga ._

_Bumiie , kau pasti akan datang kan ? Janji ya ? Aku percaya !"_

" A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KIBUMKU ! "

.

.

(**FF GAK JELAS YANG AUHTOR BUAT . KKK~ )**

**PLEASE REVIEW NYA NEEE …. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Diary For Donghae ( twoshoot )

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Leeteuk

Main Pair : **EunHa**e ! Hae!Uke , Hyuk!Seme

Genre : Sad/hurt, Romance , boyxboy

Rated : K

(**Sequel Say Good Bye Publish ::infoo::)**

**Buat oppadeul yang lagi konser di Brazil , Good Bless You all , good Luck !**

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

Eunhyuk berusaha diam , membaca setiap kata yang tertuliskan di lembaran kertas itu .

" _ahhh, aku lega , akhirnya aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku . Diterima pula ! Thanks to God, "_

" _First Kiss ! "_

" _Donghae, saranghaeyo "_

" _Would yo marry me ?"_

" namanya Donghae dan mereka mau menikah ", ucapnya .

Eunhyuk terus membuka halaman buku itu . Sedikit aneh memang, saat ia membaca tulisan itu . Ada dua gaya penulisan . Yang ia yakini itu bukan hanya Kibum saja yang menulis .

Hingga matanya membulat saat membaca halaman akhir buku itu .

" _Dia meninggal , tepat di depan mataku , ia pergi untuk selama-selamanya , meninggalkanku sendiri disini , di taman ini ._

_Bumiie , apa ini hanya lelucon Tuhan ? Kau masih hidupkan ? Kejadian itu pasti hanya mimpi burukku ! AKU YAKIN ITU !_

_Cepatlah datang , aku sudah merasa bosan bila setiap hari harus terus menunggumu , tapi kau tak datang juga ._

_Bumiie , kau pasti akan datang kan ? Janji ya ? Aku percaya !"_

" A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KIBUMKU ! "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ini adalah hari ketujuh Eunhyuk untuk terus datang ke taman disela-sela istirahatnya dalam hiruk pikuk dunia ke artisannya . Sejak insiden itu, Eunhyuk semakin penasaran dengan sosok Lee Donghae . Karna keingin tahuannya yang sangat besar, kini ia sudah berada di taman , dimana tempat ini adalah tempat yang dihabiskan Donghae sepanjang hari .

Eunhyuk berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari Donghae yang tengah tersenyum dengan air mata yang berlinang . Apa tangisan itu tangisan bahagia atau sebaliknya ? Itulah yang terus ada dipikiran Eunhyuk sedari dua jam yang lalu .

' _Bumiie, apa kau tahu ini hari jadi kita ? yang ke 7 tahun ? Sangat lama ya ? Hmh , tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu disini ? '_

Donghae menuliskan kata-kata itu diiringi oleh isak tangisnya . Memilukan memang ? Itupun yang tengah dirasakan oleh Leeteuk yang kini datang menghampirinya .

" Hae, mau ini ?", tawar Leeteuk . Donghae menggeleng dan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya .

Leeteuk hanya pasrah. Lalu meletakkan sebungkus jeruk mandarin kesukaan Donghae disebelah duduknya .

Ia memandang sendu wajah Dongsaengnya , terlihat lebih kurus sekarang . Leeteuk mendongakkan wajahnya , menerawang jauh ke atas langit .

' Kibum , tolong buatlah Donghae sadar akan tidak adanya dirimu , aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melihatnya seperti ini '

Satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Leeteuk . Ia tolehkan wajahnya. Ia sedih melihat Donghae tersenyum seperti itu . Senyum diatas air matanya . Air mata duka dan kepedihan ! Siapa yang tidak terluka melihat itu ?

' Hae Chagii , kau harus selalu mencintaiku eoh ? aku sangat mencintaimu '

" Nado Saranghae Bumiie ", balas Donghae saat ia selesai membaca tulisan kekasihnya itu . Dia tatap buku Diary itu dalam – dalam . Lalu ia memejamkan matanya . Ia menangis . Ia tutup buku itu dan ia bawa dalam dekapannya . Donghae ingat betul saat Kibum memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya . Masih jelas dalam ingatannya , ciuman pertama yang ia berikan untuk Kibumnya . Senyum manis Kibum , perhatian Kibum , sentuhan Kibum , tatapan hangat Kibum , dan pelukan yang slalu bisa membuatnya terasa tenang . Donghae masih mengingatnya .

" Bummiie, jeongmal bogoshipoyo , hhikkss , aku merindukanmu Bumiie , aku sangat merindukanmu "

Leeteuk dengan wajahnya yang basah akibat air matanya tak bisa melakukan apapun . Dia hanya diam melihat Dongsaengnya seperti itu . Tubunya terasa kaku untuk bergerak .

Donghae membuka matanya . Air mata terlihat begitu jelas dipelupuk matanya yang indah .

Dia tersenyum , " aku masih disini , menunggumu Bumiie ", satu kata itu membuat Leeteuk pergi dari tempat itu .

Dia tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan ini . Dia sudah tak sanggup melihat Donghaenya menderita batin seperti itu .

Dia terus berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir .

Donghae seakan tak memperdulikan hal itu , dia masih terus saja tersenyum dengan tangisannya . Dia hanya mencoba bertahan , dia yakin Kibumnya akan datang .

" Cepatlah datang Bumiie ", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leeteuk terus saja menangis tak jauh dari mobilnya . Dia memukul-mukul sebuah pohon tempatnya sekarang berada .

" Kibum , biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisimu , aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu , aku tak sanggup ", lirih Leeteuk .

Leeteuk terduduk lemas di atas tanah , dia bingung , dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini . Dia terus menangis dengan menundukkan wajahnya .

" Tuhan, kenapa kau mengambil Kibum secepat ini , aku sungguh tak sanggup menjalani hari dengan melihat dia seperti itu Tuhan "

Leeteuk mendongakkan wajahnya saat seseorang mengelus pundaknya .

" Hyukjae ?", Leeteuk berucap tak percaya dengan sosok yang dihadapannya saat ini . Sosok itu tersenyum memamerkan senyum khas miliknya .

Siapa sih yang tak kenal Lee Hyukjae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk . Aktor, penyanyi dan juga seorang dancer professional . Mempunyai wajah tampan , tubuh putih dan juga memiliki postur tubuh yang ideal .

" Mianhaeyo mengganggu ", ujar Eunhyuk ramah . Leeteuk yang tersadar akan kondisinya saat ini langsung menghapus air matanya . Diapun berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya .

" Annyeong , ada yang bisa saya bantu Hyukjae-ssi ? ", Tanya Leeteuk ramah . Ya, walau usia Eunhyuk labih muda darinya , dia tak pernah sungkan untuk berbicara segan terhadap siapapun .

Eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk , sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya , "tak perlu seformal itu , hheheh ", Leeteuk tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang begitu ramah . Kalau dibilang, Leeteuk sangat mengagumi sosok Eunhyuk . Baginya Eunhyuk adalah sosok artis yang hebat .

" apa kau sedang break atau free ?", Tanya Leeteuk . Kini mereka duduk dibangku taman yang tak jauh dari pohon tersebut .

Eunhyuk menggeleng , " aku kabur ", jawabnya santai .

" huh ? kau kabur ?", Leeteuk memandang tak percaya pada idolanya . Ternyata dia salah, dia tak seprofesional yang ia kira .

Eunhyuk tertawa , " ada alasan kenapa aku memilih kabur dari schedule ku ", ucap Eunhyuk . Leeteuk memandang Eunhyuk dengan seksama .

" Apa itu ?"

Eunhyuk mengambil selembar kertas dari saku jaketnya , lalu ia serahkan pada Leeteuk .

Dengan ragu-ragu Leeteuk membaca isi yang tertera dari selembar kertas itu . Dia terus membaca itu dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut .

" m-maksudnya apa ini ?", Tanya Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas itu .

Eunhyuk berdehem , " itulah alasan ku kesini ", Leeteuk memandang tajam kea rah Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut setelah mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk .

" Apa yang terjadi dengannya ? ", Tanya Eunhyuk pelan namun bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Leeteuk .

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk dan kembali menatap kertas yang berada didalam genggamannya .

" Aku hanya ingin tahu, hm, lebih tepatnya hati ini , bisakah kau menjelaskannya kepadaku ?" , Eunhyuk menatap wajah Leeteuk yang tengah menunduk dalam . Air mata setetes demi setetes turun membasahi pipi mulus namja yang memiliki lesung pipi disamping Eunhyuk kini .

" Aku minta maaf sebelumnya , jika kau tak berniat memberitahukan-"

" Dia, dia mengalami depresi berat "

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya , lalu membawa matanya untuk memandang wajah Eunhyuk . Dia menjatuhkan air matanya lagi , lagi dan lagi .

" aku , aku sudah mencoba melakukan segala cara agar ia bisa sembuh , tapi hasilnya tak ada ", Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya , " aku lelah, aku sudah tak kuat lagi ", lanjutnya .

" Dia selalu menganggap kalau Kibumnya masih ada , padahal , dia adalah saksi mata dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi , tapi , hhikkkss, tapi dia seperti menutup matanya , dia , dia , mensugestikan sendiri dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lihat itu hanyalah ilusi "

Eunhyuk menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk , mencoba memberi kekuatan walau itu tak mungkin .

" apa sudah di bawa ke psikiater ? ", Tanya Eunhyuk , Leeteuk mengarahkan tatapannya pada langit jauh sambil tangannya yang lain meremas kertas yang ia pegang .

" sudah aku coba untuk membujuknya , tapi dia bersikeras bahwa dia baik-baik saja ", Leeteuk memejamkan matanya , air matanya kembali jatuh , " aku tak bisa memaksanya bukan ? ", lanjutnya lagi .

Eunhyuk hanya diam , mencoba memahami apa yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh Leeteuk .

" Aku tak tahu , apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini , tapi bisakah aku mencobanya ?"

Leeteuk membuka matanya , dia menggeleng , " aku sudah mencobanya selama tiga bulan ini , hasilnya tak ada ", jawabnya .

" bila aku tak bisa membawanya ke psikiater , akulah yang akan menjadi psikiater untuknya dan dengan cara ku sendiri ", Eunhyuk tersenyum , membuat Leeteuk ikut tersenyum .

Sejauh ini, tak ada yang bisa mengajak Donghae berkomunikasi . Hanya buku diary itulah yang bisa membuatnya tertawa , tersenyum, sedih, dan menangis . Bahkan terkadang saat Leeteuk mengajak Donghae berbicara dengannya , Donghae sama sekali tak menanggapinya . Donghae menganggap semua yang ada disekitarnya hanyalah angin . Angin , yang akan datang dan pergi begitu saja . Beda dengan Kibum , baginya Kibum akan selalu ada untuknya . Disisinya , selamanya .

" _For : My Endless Love ( Kim Kibum )_

_Bumiie, kau tahu ini sudah hari ke 95 , aku menunggumu ditaman ini . Tapi, kenapa sampai saat ini kau tak datang juga ? Aku sudah berusaha menelponmu , tapi ponselmu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi . Aku bingung , Appa , Eomma , dan Sahee sudah tak ada di Korea , aku tak bisa menghubungi mereka , untuk menanyakan ' saat ini kau dimana ' ?_

_Oh Iya Bumiie, aku bermimpi setiap malam , mimpi yang selalu mengusik tidurku !_

_Aku mimpi kau kecelakaan , kau meninggal tepat dihadapan mataku . Tubuhmu , wajahmu , pakaianmu , semua bewarna merah pekat . Lalu sebelum kau menutup matamu , kau sempat mengasihkan aku sebuah cincin yang sangat indah . Kau juga berkata , walau tergagap , " Would You Marry Me ?"_

_Aku menangis dalam mimpi tersebut , bibirku terasa kelu untuk menjawab ' I do ' . Padahal itukan kata-kata yang sudah aku tunggu sejak lama . Mimpi itu terasa nayata untukku ! Mimpi , dimana aku datang ke pemakamanmu , membawakan seikat mawar putih kesukaanmu , aku bermimpi hal itu !_

_Sungguh aneh bukan ?_

_Dan asal kau tahu , sampai saat ini aku masih menunggumu di taman ini . Aku masih duduk setia disini . Dan juga , cincin yang sempat kau berikan kepadaku, belum aku pasang di jariku , cincin itu ku jadikan sebuah bandul kalungku . Aku tak mau menyematkannya sendiri ! Aku tak mau ! Karna aku percaya , aku akan datang ke taman ini , mengatakan kata ' Would you marry me ', lalu menyematkan cincin ini !_

_Ahh, cepatlah datang Bumiie … Seminggu lagi , hari jadi kita yang ke tujuh !_

_Senyum ku akan terlukis jika aku melihatmu, hanya melihatmu _

_Aku berharap surat ini akan sampai ditanganmu dengan cepat …_

_Saranghaeyo Kim Kibum _

_Your Love _

_Lee , oh bukan , Kim Donghae "_

.

Surat itu , adalah surat untuk Kibum . KIbum yang telah tiada untuk selama-lamanya . Surat itu terselip di buku diary milik Kibum yang dibawa oleh Donghae .

Eunhyuklah yang menemukan surat itu, saat Donghae merampas buku diary itu dengan kasar dari tangan Eunhyuk yang berusaha membaca diary itu lebih lanjut .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seminggu kemudian ,

Pagi ini cukup mendung . Udara sangat dingin terasa . Terlihat namja manis tengah duduk dibangku taman seperti biasa yang ia lakukan setiap harinya . Hanya berbalutkan baju tidur yang kebesaran , karna baju tidur itu adalah milik kekasihnya .

" _Bummie, kau tak datang lagi kan ! Tapi tak apa , aku masih menunggumu "_

Donghae tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Kibum dalam foto yang sengaja ia bawa . Kibum tengah tersenyum sangat manis di foto itu . Hatinya terasa rindu melihat sosok itu secara langsung . Tentu saja , sudah lama bukan Donghae tak melihat Kibumnya ?

" Donghae –ah ", sapa seseorang lembut sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Donghae . Donghae sepertinya tak mendengar atau sengaja menulikan telinganya saat mendengar suara yang masuk ke gendang telinganya .

" Bummie , aku masih disini , untuk setia menunggumu "

Eunhyuk dapat mendengar jelas gumaman kecil yang terlontar dari bibir Donghae . Eunhyuk sudah bertekad dalam hatinya , bahwa inilah saatnya ! Jika Leeteuk tak bisa , dia pasti bisa !

" HAH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! ", Teriak Donghae keras . Ia berdiri menatap tajam sosok namja dihadapannya kini .

" Kau , mau sampai kapan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri eoh ? mau sampai kapan ? " Tanya Eunhyuk tak kalah kerasnya .

" KEMBALIKAN KIBUMKU ! KEMBALIKAN !", Donghae berusaha merampas diary yang berada di tangan Eunhyuk namun dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengalihkannya .

" huh ? Kibum ? Sadarlah ? Kibum sudah meninggal ! SUDAH MENINGGAL !"

Air mata Donghae terjatuh begitu saja . Hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar kata-kata yang sering ia dengar .

Donghae tertawa , " hahaa, kau orang asing , darimana kau tahu Kibumku sudah meninggal ! Dia masih hidup !", balas Donghae tak mau kalah .

Eunhyuk membuka kasar diary milik Kibum , mengabaikan teriakan Donghae yang memintanya untuk tidak membuka buku diary itu .

" Lihat ! ini tulisanmu bukan ? kau yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa Kibum telah meninggal ! "

"Aniya , aku hanya bermimpi ! "

Eunhyuk memandang kesal ke arah Donghae , sungguh memuakan , pikirnya . Dia ingin mundur, namun hatinya berkata lain , dia ingin melihat Donghae tersenyum .Ia ingin melihat Donghae tertawa . Tapi, tanpa Kibum di ingatannya .

" Apa Kibum pernah datang menemuimu ? Apa Kibum ada menghubungimu ? Huh ? Apa ada ? Tak ada bukan? Karna Kibum sudah meninggal 3 bulan lalu !"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , " Itu tidak mungkin , Kibum pasti kesini , dia sudah berjanji , hhikkss, dia pasti ke sini , hhiiikkssss ".

" Aku berkata jujur Hae , aku tak berbohong ! ", yakin Eunhyuk .

" Kau bohong, hhiikkss, kau bohong " , Donghae bersimpuh sambil memegangi kepalanya . Terasa sakit , saat mimpinya itu terlintas dikepalanya .

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan air mata , inilah hal yang ia benci dalam hidupnya . Menangisi hanya karna cinta . Tapi mau apa dikata , hatinya terasa sakit melihat Donghae begitu terlukanya . Bagaimana dia tahu ? Terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajah sedih Donghae . Pucat , seperti mayat hidup .

Ia langkahkan kakinya menghampiri Donghae yang terus terduduk dengan kepala yang menunduk . Sebenarnya ia tak tega , namun ini demi kebaikan Donghae juga bukan ?

" aku tahu perasaanmu, Hae , aku tahu, tapi aku mohon dengan sangat , jangan sakiti dirimu terus menerus , kau tak lihat Leeteuk Hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ? "

Eunhyuk membawa tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya , " Bila Kibum tak bisa membuatmu tersenyum, bisakah kau tersenyum untuk dirimu sendiri ? "

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Donghae . Dia sibuk menangis dengan ingatan-ingatan buruknya yang terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu .

Dia sengaja melupakannya , dia sengaja tidak mengingatnya .

Dia terlalu terluka dengan semuanya , Kibum sangat berarti untuknya .

Donghae terus menangis dalam dekapan hangat Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk mengusap lembut punggung Donghae .

" Kibum pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini , kau harus ikhlas Hae, ikhlaskanlah dia "

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata memperhatikan sepasang namja tengah berpelukan . Air mata terus saja mengalir membasahi pipinya . Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya sangat senang dan gembira saat ini .

" Jeongmal gomawoyo Eunhyuk-ah , gomawoyo "

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

3 tahun kemudian ,

Bau khas tanah tercium sangat jelas , karna baru saja tanah ini diguyur oleh hujan deras . Hawa dingin terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang . Terlihat tiga orang tengah berjongkok menatap sebuh gundukan tanah yang terselimuti oleh rerumputan .

" Eomma, ini kubulan siapa ?", Tanya anak kecil berwajah tampan , berpipi chubby, bermata indah bulat kepada sosok namja manis yang mejadi tempat duduknya saat ini .

Namja manis itu tersenyum , " ini adalah tempat seseorang yang dulu pernah membuat Eomma sadar , bahwa setulusnya cinta tak akan pernah bisa terwujud ", jawab namja manis itu .

Anak kecil itu mengangguk paham . Padahal dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Eommanya .

" Appa, ayo pulang, Eunhae lapal ", keluhnya pada sosok namja tampan yang berjongkok disamping tubuh sang Eomma .

Dia tersenyum , lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil anak lelakinya dari pangkuan sang Eomma , " Eunhae mau makan apa ?", Tanya sang Appa .

Eunhae berpikir , " emh, Eunhae mau makan masakan khas Kolea ! ", jawabnya mantap .

" Baiklah-baiklah ", tanggap sang Appa sambil menahan tawanya . Anaknya terlalu menggemaskan , " ku tunggu di mobil eoh ". Diapun menyempatkan diri mencium pucuk kepala istri namjanya .

Namja manis itu tersenyum , " Ne, aku hanya sebentar disini " , ucapnya pelan .

Namja manis itu menatap nisan yang berada di hadapannya . Dia elus nisan tersebut dengan sayang , " Bummie, mianhaeyo kalau aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang , " ucapnya .

" Hmmm ", air matanya kembali jatuh , diapun menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya .

Donghae , namja manis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu benda dari dalam tasnya . Dia taruh benda itu didepan nisan tersebut .

Donghae seakan susah untuk mengucapkan sesuatu kata , hanya sebuah senyuman tulus yang bisa ia gambarkan .

" aku harus pulang sekarang , aku janji aku akan kesini lagi nanti ,bersama Eunhae "

Donghae pergi melangkahkan kakinya , meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan Kibum yang tenang juga damai .

Angin berhembus cukup kencang , membuka lembaran-lembaran diary yang tadi Donghae taruh didepan nisan Kibum bersampingan dengan seikat mawar putih segar dan juga harum .

Hingga , angin itu berhenti berhembus dan membuat lembaran kertas yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan juga ikut berhenti .

Tepat pada akhir halaman ,

" _Bumiie, ini adalah akhir penantianku .._

_Terimakasih, atas semua yang telah kau berikan selama ini , aku tahu aku salah mengartikan semuanya saat kau pergi .._

_Maaf , aku baru bisa mengunjungimu .. Setelah aku menikah dengan Eunhyuk , aku memutuskan pergi ke China , menyusul Teuki Hyung yang menikah dengan orang China yang tampan . Apa kau masih ingat dengan Hangeng Hyung ? Yah, akhirnya setelah lama berpisah , mereka bertemu lagi .. _

_Ternyata China tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan . Aku menetap disana , hingga melahirkan Eunhae . Buah cintaku dengan Eunhyukiie . _

_Dan sekarang , aku kembali ke tanah Korea .._

_Sekarang umurnya baru menginjak satu tahun setengah . Dia orangnya pemikir , seperti mu . Dia juga tak suka apel, sama seperti mu . Dia orangnya keras kepala , kali ini dia mirip aku ._

_Tapi, disaat umurnya baru menginjak satu tahun , bakatnya sudah mulai terlihat . Dia suka menggoyangkan tubuhnya saat ia mendengarkan music . Yah, mirip seperti Appanya ._

_Kau tahu Eunhyukie , dia suami yang baik . Dia yang menyadarkanku bahwa sebenarnya mimpi yang ku alami itu adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus kuhadapi . Sungguh sakit Bummie, sakit ._

_Aku berusaha untuk melihat ke depan , mungkin aku mengalami masa buruk selama hampir 4 bulan lamanya . Tapi, saat ini aku mengerti bahwa selamanya cinta tak harus memiliki ._

_Aku cinta kepadamu, tapi itu dulu Bumiie . Mungkin kau akan terus melekat dihatiku , selamanya .._

_Eunhyuki, akan selalu menjagaku dan melindungiku ..aku mencintainya dan terus mencintainya .._

_Dia yang bisa membuatku tersenyum tulus bahagia setelah sekian lama aku tersenyum diatas kesedihanku .._

_Dan cincin yang kau berikan terhadapku, aku jadikan bandul di kalung milik Eunhae .._

_Eunhae juga anakmu , jadi tolong jaga dia dari sana … _

_Terimakasih sekali lagi ,_

_Diary ini ku tutup sampai disini .._

_Aku mencintaimu , Saranghaeyo Kim Kibum .._

_From : Your Love in Heaven _

_Lee Donghae _

_._

_._

Sesosok namja tampan tengah terduduk disebuah bangku taman . Berbalut pakaian serba putih . Dia tersenyum sangat manis , menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapinya .

Dia menutup buku diary miliknya .

" Terimakasih kembali Hae, Nado saranghaeyo "

Angin berhembus pelan , mengiringi kepergian sosoknya dalam kabut embun pagi .

" _Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun , saat ini , saat aku hidup bahkan nanti sampai aku mati , Lee Donghae kau adalah segalanya "_

_._

_._

**Lee Donghae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Apa chap ini membosankan ? tak baguskah ? Asal para readers tahu saja , saat aku menuliskan chap ini , aku menangis … T_T , aku tertawa saat aku menuliskan dialog untuk Eunhae …**

**Mohon review ne Chingu …**

.

**Yulika : ini sudah lanjutt …, gomawo ..**

**Cho Kyura : Yeah, aku kan Eunhae Shipper ! ini Cuma twosoot ajja … **

**Anonymouss : hmh, yeah , artis terkenal ..**

**Nnaglow : Yah Saengi , ini sudah lanjutt ..**

**Dekdes : sudah lanjut ..**

**Kitt : Yah, Hae sudah tersenyum lebar ..**

**Kim Haemi : Ini sudah lanjut …**

**.**

**Terimakasih untu para readers yang menyempatkan membaca ff ini ,, **


End file.
